


How to Court a Potential Mate

by minntea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Courtship, Fauns & Satyrs, Flower Language, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, charles the faun, erik the satyr, finding mates, forest life, inspired by quyen's art, springtime IS TIME FOR LOVE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide by Erik, the Satyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my lovely [Quyen](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/)! She made the comic a while ago, and we have matching faun!Charles and satyr!Erik icons as our tumblr icons ^^//

### 1-Go on a hunt for your mate, preferably in Spring. They might be wandering around or hiding behind the bushes, so look carefully.

As the first green seedlings poked through the melted snow with the rising sun, the animals in the forest started stirring awake. It was finally Spring, after a long and cold Winter. Slowly, songbirds began their warm-up chittering, welcoming the warmth of the sun into the sleeping forest. As if reanimated, the bustle of forest life soon filled the forest clearing: cheerful songs of birds, the rustling of small, forest creatures, and the softly audible cracking of thawing water.  
  
Erik the Satyr felt so done with all this Spring nonsense. He groaned in his pillow before getting up with a frustrated growl, tail twitching with pent-up frustration. While the return of Spring warmth was nice, it also brought… troublesome bodily needs. In the past years that Erik was the guardian of these woods, he had never met another individual that really attracted him. While the desire to find a mate was there and there were more than a few good looking creatures in his woods, Erik simply did not feel the pull that he heard so much about from others who found their own one and only’s.  
  
With a glance at his miserable looking pantry and a hearty growl by his stomach, Erik decided to venture out his cozy abode to sate his appetite and to distract himself with a surveillance of his revitalized forest. He stretched his sleep-sore body under the weak rays of the springtime sun, grumbling in content with each crackle of his revitalized joints. Erik’s grey eyes blinked around his clearing briefly before settling on a familiar path, to the elderberry bushes he knew were ripening around this time. His stomach rumbled in protest and Erik chuckled before heading down the path. Elderberries for breakfast it was!  
  
Halfway into his walk, Erik smelled something odd in the air. While it was new, it was certainly not unwelcome. This new scent was sweet and warm, a pleasant mix of butterscotch, vanilla, cinnamon, and something absolutely _enticing_. The dark haired satyr moved quietly through the woods, both wary and curious for the source of the tantalizing scent. He froze when he heard a rustle overhead and pressed his body behind a convenient tree, peeking around the corner on high alert.  
  
Erik felt his mouth dry at the sight of the lovely, caramel furred creature before him. In front of him, there was a red-scarfed faun bending over a bush of purple elderberries. Erik’s ears pricked up at the sound of soft chewing and content sighing from the faun as he leaned out a bit more to get a better look. He found himself creeping closer to the snacking faun, curious to what he looked like from the front and careful not to disturb the other’s feasting. It wasn’t until a breeze blew from behind him that the faun tensed slightly, and whirled around, slightly ajar pink lips stained purple from the berries and intelligent, cerulean blue eyes focusing and locking onto Erik’s grey ones.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how this turns out :D until next time! -Minty


	2. Chapter 2

### 2-When you spot one, do not leap in and startle them, try to initiate a civilized conversation instead.

Erik, for once, was at a loss to what to say. He had never felt his heart stop, yet speed up so quickly at the sight of another creature in the woods. The faun stood there, rich brown fur and slightly flushed skin a sharp contrast against the stark white of the partially frozen elderberry bush. Despite looking so innocent with his small horns peeking out of fluffy-looking caramel hair, the faun’s blue eyes seemed to belie a quiet and intelligent confidence that secretly pleased Erik. The same blue eyes were staring back at Erik, unconsciously making the satyr straighten up with the attention. The heavy tension held until Erik’s stomach decided to make its presence known, complaining loudly and proudly. Erik flushed at his traitorous stomach, ears flicking back with slight embarrassment as the faun broke out in soft chuckles.  
  
Chuckles petering out, the faun looked up shyly at Erik, lips curling up into a dimply, cheeky smile that made Erik’s heart do acrobatics. “Perhaps you would like to join me? The elderberries are pretty tasty...” Erik temporarily forgot his earlier embarrassment at the faun’s invitation and crookedly smiled back in response to the faun before accepting a few elderberries from the faun’s hands. “Thanks.”  
  
After a few minutes of quiet snacking between the two of them, Erik spoke up right as the faun did, resulting in a jumble mumbled apologies between the two. “You first.” Erik insisted after a while, with a chuckle. Erik caught a glimpse of the other’s quick tongue slipping out briefly before the faun spoke, cerulean eyes looking at Erik with interest. “We might as well introduce each other. I’m Charles... What’s your name?”  
  
Erik smiled, resisting the urge to pull aside the faun’s red scarf and taste the teasing pink appendage with a ravaging kiss. Charles seemed like a good name fit for the adorable faun beside him. Erik grinned, pearly whites glinting briefly. “You can call me Erik.” To this, Charles smiled once more. It seemed to Erik that his name pleased Charles as well.  
  
For the next few days, Erik met up with Charles every morning at the elderberry bush and chatted the day away over small things, not noticing how quickly the day passed until the owls announced the beginning of night. It turned out that Charles was a traveling faun, and stumbled across Erik’s woods for some springtime elderberry foraging. While the faun was certainly physically attractive, Erik found himself more enchanted by Charles’s stories and company. The daylight seemed to fly by the more Erik talked to Charles, as the two grew more comfortable with each other. With every passing day, Erik became convinced that the gentle faun the one he was waiting for during all his years guarding the forest. Erik slowly came to dread nightfall, when the two bid farewell to each other after a day spent too quickly.  
  
After the fifth night of waking up from muddled dreams haunted by gentle chuckles, soft brown hair, and vividly blue eyes, Erik’s grey eyes stared with revelation at the ceiling above his suddenly too big and too empty bed. “Oh god, I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, inspired by my lovely [Quyen](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/), and [her amazing comic.](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/post/74315846719/takhesiz-said-how-the-satyrs-will-hunt-their)  
> Here is Chapter 2~ Our story is moving along smoothly... so far!! >:D -Minty


	3. Chapter 3

### 3-In case you accidentally frightened your potential mate: coax and comfort them like a gentleman you should be, reassure that you mean no harm.

What was originally a passing fancy for berries turned into something more meaningful between the both of them. At least, that was what Erik hoped. The satyr wondered at times if the faun felt the same pull of attraction that he did. Erik tried making his intentions to protect and to court clear to Charles a few times, but the time never seemed appropriate to tell the smaller faun just how he made him feel. What Erik couldn’t voice out, he conveyed with actions instead- which often backfired. When Erik showed Charles around his territory to impress his potential mate with all his property, Charles seemed aloof and just enjoyed the view. When Erik presented Charles with scared bunny he caught, a show that he could hunt for their future family, the faun just laughed at the fluffy creature until Erik let the terrified creature go. When Erik tried to carry Charles back to his home after a particularly long day, Charles simply shied away from the satyr’s touches with head shakes. “I can handle myself!” The faun insisted to an increasingly frustrated Erik. Why wasn’t Charles heads over heels for him already- just like Erik was for the charming faun?  
  
Enjoying the feeling of Charles weaving a skillfully made garland of lavender, heather and daisies on the satyr’s hair and revelling in the other’s sweet, warm scent, Erik blinked sleepily up at Charles and his slightly pursed lips. Though Erik did not particularly care for flowers, he enjoyed the sensation of Charles’s fingers in his short, sandy tresses. His heart felt at home, sunbathing in the crisp, colder air with the faun weaving through his hair in almost rhythmic motions. Oh, Erik had it bad for the faun. But the satyr did not want to ruin the sweet moment and the delicate status of their relationship by just blurting out just how he felt for the faun. Charles seemed satisfied with their friendly companionship, and offered a sweet smile when he caught Erik’s eyes on him. “It looks good on you.” The faun murmured, gently moving his fingers from the delicate petals in the braid to the curve of the satyr’s horn. Erik closed his eyes with a relaxed rumble before leaning more into the warm touch, ears flicking slightly at the soft murmurs mumbled under the faun’s breath. Though Erik wanted nothing more than to press the sweet faun onto the fresh patch of spring sprouts littering the forest floor and deepen their relationship, seeing Charles so relaxed and happy was enough for the satyr for now.  
  
After a few weeks passing with Charles happily decorating Erik all sorts of colorful flowers, Erik decided to return the favor and offer Charles a sunny yellow flower he found on the way to their usual meeting spot. Almost immediately, the satyr noticed a dampening in the faun’s mood, cerulean eyes betraying a sense of fleeting sorrow. Though his attractive friend continued to talk and smile during their daily walk, Charles seemed to be more withdrawn, which frustrated Erik to no end. With pent up with concern and frustration, Erik finally confronted Charles while going on their regular walk through the woods, cutting the tension with sharp words. “You’ve been more quiet than you usually are- What is up with you?” Erik asked curtly, tone coming out a bit more abrasive than he intended. Charles blinked up at Erik before flushing and answering in a tight voice. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s nothing, alright?” The satyr growled at the faun’s averted gaze before grabbing the faun’s arm, now convinced he was the reason for Charles’s dampened spirits. “You are upset. Is it something that I done?” To this, Charles’s eyes watered up as he sniffled a little, and Erik panicked a little as the faun wretched his arm from Erik’s grasp. The satyr mulled over everything he had done in the past few weeks, wondering what wrong did he commit to illicit such a heart-wrenching response from the faun.  
  
To his surprise, Charles pulled out the same yellow flower that Erik offered him earlier and finally made eye contact with the taller satyr, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. “A yellow carnation Erik? Really? I thought- we had similar feelings for each other, since you were accepting all my courting gifts but it seems that I was utterly wrong! And you couldn’t even tell me upfront.. Acting as if you did nothing wrong!” Charles accused, throwing the flower to the ground. The faun turned to flee, but Erik quickly caught him and pulled the fighting faun close in his arms, holding the protesting faun close to his chest. “Wait- what? But- I don’t understand! Charles… I want you very much! I love you! ”  
  
To this, Charles stilled and looked up at Erik with confused, glistening blue eyes. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my favorite scene in the story so far. I just love that serene scene where these two dorks are simply relaxing in the sunlight, enjoying each other's presence. I originally wanted Erik to show a bit more possessiveness and wanted to incorporate some of his superiority complex into his character, but it just didn't really fit for what I had imagined for the satyr. Also, I originally had Erik bringing Charles a kill, but I was like... HES TOO FLUFFY IN THIS AU I CANT~ So I put in a very unamused rabbit instead!
> 
> I'm a sucker for flower language, so brownie points to anyone who knows the meaning without looking it up!
> 
> Finally: Inspired by my lovely [Quyen](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/), and [her amazing comic.](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/post/74315846719/takhesiz-said-how-the-satyrs-will-hunt-their)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far! - Minty


	4. Chapter 4

### 4-Once the mate has accepted your proposal, it’s time to make babies!

Erik felt hot in the cheeks and ears before answering the feisty faun in his arms. “What I feel towards you, Charles… is not dislike. I like you- no, I think I might just love you." Erik gazed into Charles’s blue ones, hoping his feelings would be reciprocated. Confusion flitted across the blue orbs, glancing between the discriminating yellow flower and Erik. “So… you didn’t reject me?” Charles murmured, looking at Erik with a bashful sort of hope. 

The satyr raised his brows incredulously, arms tightening slightly around Charles. “Have I not made my intentions to you clear? I want to court you… If you will stil have me.” He felt his face heat up at this admission under the faun’s gaze, unused to spurting out his feelings like a babbling brook. 

Charles blinked up at Erik before laughing - face flushing pink with the light-hearted exertion. The satyr waited for the faun to calm down, his ears flicked down in embarrassment. The faun wiped happy tears from creasant shaped eyes before moving his hands to cup the satyr’s cheeks. “That actually… explains a lot. Like that rabbit- it was a gift wasn’t it?” Erik nodded. He most definitely was not pouting! “Oh dear… I suppose courtship in the forest and in the meadow is more different than I realized. A simple miscommunication!” Charles rested his forehead on Erik’s affectionately, blue eyes now dancing with mirth. Charles moved his hands to the flowers in the satyr’s hair as Erik processed these words, pulling flowers out one at a time and turning them delicately, reverently, in his hands. “Daffodil for you being the only one. Stock for bonds of affection. Ivy for affection. Tulips..” Charles bit his pink lips slightly while fluttering his hopeful eyes up at Erik, a rose colored blush creeping up the faun’s ears. “the perfect lover...” 

_Oh._ Erik felt the air between them heat up and pressed closer to the smaller faun, voice deepening with desire. “And what does this yellow flower mean, Charles?” The faun glanced up with a swallow, pupils widening as he continued staring up at Erik. “Yellow carnations mean rejection.” Charles gasped as Erik leaned down, the satyr’s mouth dangerously intimate to his sensitive ears. “Well… that won’t do then. Can I show you how much I want you, lovely faun?” Erik murmured in a low, heated tone. The faun bit his smiling lips, wiggling tail giving away his glee. “I would sure hope so- We wasted far too much time on misunderstandings, my precious Erik!” Erik’s response was cut off by an eager kiss from Charles, teeth clumsily clacking as they passionately met together at last. The satyr would have taken Charles then and there, in front of their elderberry bush, if Charles hadn’t pulled back from their heated kisses, not wanting their first time out in the open. Erik doggedly tried to return his affections on a half-heartedly protesting Charles, until the bright faun got an idea. Wrapping his legs around Erik’s waist and pulling himself onto the satyr’s lap, Charles whispered in Erik’s ears, lilting his voice in a seductive manner. “Why don’t you show me how strong you are and take me back to your home, my satyr?” Erik shivered at the sharp nip Charles placed on his ear and smiled, pleased that his mate recognized his strength at last! “Gladly.” The satyr responded, grinning at the gasp the faun made when he grabbed a generous handful of Charles’ caramel furred rump. 

After the long and distracting trek back, Erik tossed Charles onto his large bed, delighting in the surprised yelp and laughter filling his home. The satyr stood there for a moment, admiring the flushed skin, the messy tousled caramel hair, and desired-darkened eyes, which he knew lusted for him and him alone. The faun grew impatient as he squirmed against the furs on the bed, heated gaze challenging Erik as creeped his hand down his body, from his lovebite marked neck to his downy caramel furred hips. “Erik.. Will you keep me waiting like this, love?” Charles gasped, hand teasingly trailing between his furred thighs. The satyr needed no further encouragement as he jumped the faun, swiftly pinning the laughing, smaller body to his bed with his own heated body and many, many kisses. Light moans turned into a symphony of gasps as their two bodies joined in sweet pleasure, becoming one countless times throughout their eventful night. 

As the earliest rays of sunlight shined through Erik’s home, Erik became aware of the warm weight tangled around his body and looked down to see a head of tousled, wavy caramel hair tucked beneath his chin. At Erik’s stirring, Charles’ breath hitched slightly as he woke, protesting lowly. “Erik..” The faun grumble-groaned, voice still raw and raspy from their enthusiastic love-making. “You are so taking responsibility for what you did to me.” The satyr’s eyes softened before running his hand through his mate’s soft hair, heart singing as Charles’s sleepy eyes and playful pout moved up to meet Erik’s. Erik pressed a kiss to the faun’s forehead, wrapping his arm tighter around his lover’s waist. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME SO FAR!!** I'm sorry this took so long to update- I meant to update this sooner- but life caught up and I wasn't able to do as much work as I wanted.
> 
> Again, inspiration for this sweet spring time fic comes from [Quyen](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/)! She made the comic a while ago, and we have matching faun!Charles and satyr!Erik icons as our tumblr icons ^^//


	5. Epilogue

Erik awoke with a sneeze, sitting up to notice a bunch of flowers fall off him. “Papa!”, cried a young russet haired fauntling beside him, “you mwessed it up!” Another young, but fairer haired fauntling nodded in agreement, arms still filled with bundles of white stephanotis blossoms. The satyr chuckled at his two children, pulling them in and giving them good morning smooches. The fauntlings squealed and giggled at their father’s affections. “Where is your daddy?” Erik inquired after kissing his bundles of joy, grey eyes surveying their warm den for his mate. The toffee colored faun peeked from around the corner, playful smile on his lips. “Did you call for me, love?” Charles chuckled, joining his family amongst the warm furs on their bed. After hugging his children, he tangled his fingers with Erik’s, meeting the satyr’s grey eyes with his own, adoring cerulean hues.

The satyr opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud growling sound. Both Erik and Charles turned to stare at their youngest fauntling, a deep colored flush blossoming against his pale hair. “That was lwoud.” Their daughter exclaimed, nose wrinkling slightly. “And it wasn’t a toot either!” 

Charles and Erik looked at each other, before laughing with each other. “You two must be hungry… Why don’t you get something to eat little ones?” Charles said, watching as their children jumped off the pelts and bounced to the kitchen. The faun made a surprised, but pleased gasp when his satyr pulled him in- his mate taking in Charles’s familiar, enticing scent. “You didn’t even ask if I was hungry, dear.” Erik murmured, delighting in the shiver he felt in his lover when he nipped on Charles’s sensitive ear. The satyr smiled as his faun pushed him back into the warm pelts of their bed, furred thighs mounting Erik’s waist. “Mm… I have a feeling you are. Close your eyes?” Erik grinned, enthusiastically awaiting what Charles had in mind for him. He impatiently wiggled, as he felt his lover’s warmth move towards his face. 

He was surprised when he felt something round and cold on his lips, peeking with an grey eye to see just what Charles put into his mouth. Charles and their fauntlings were giggling- enjoying the satyr’s baffled expression. Erik chewed at tried his best to glare at the juicy burst of elderberry in his mouth. “You tease.” he grumbled, smile giving away his true reaction. The faun grinned, popping a few pump elderberries into his mouth. “Well…” Charles said, playful glint in his eyes, “You _did_ say you were hungry!” He got off Erik to scoop up his children lovingly, kissing them as a reward for a prank well played. The satyr sat up, just watching and admiring his little family. 

“Daddy.” murmured the shy, pale haired fauntling. “Are you going to show daddy that?” Charles blinked. “Oh- right!” He said before putting his children down, caramel tail wagging happily. The faun approached his mate, looking a bit shy. “Time for a little pop quiz!” Charles smiled warmly, perching on the bed beside Erik. “Me and the kids looked all morning for these.” He let the curious satyr pull him into his lap before presenting Erik the flowers. 

Daisies. “Innocence, and loyal love.” The faun smiled and nodded as their fauntlings inched closer, staring at their papa expectantly. 

The next flowers looked fragrant, but didn’t have the strong scent of another, similar flower. Erik smiled, knowing this meaning. “Lavender heather, for admiration, solitude, and wishes coming true..” Charles hummed while their children bounced slightly in place, anticipating something. 

Erik’s mind blanked at the next flowers, knowing he had seen them before, but not remembering where. They did not have a strong scent and was about to taste it before Charles smacked it away from his lips. “You don’t want to do that- apple blossoms are dangerous!” Charles blushed and bit his lips to hide his smile as he realized his rash answer, Erik quickly piecing all the flowers meanings together. “Apple blossoms.. Are for love and fertility… Charles- are you-?” The satyr gazed, wide-eyed, at his lover. The faun grinned, nodding enthusiastically, and put his mate’s hand on his tummy, as their children cheered ecstatically, wondering loudly if they were going to get another little sister or brother. Erik felt a swell of pride and happiness grow in his chest before amorously kissing Charles and embracing his small, and growing family. 

“I love you so much.” Erik murmured, not being able to stop widely grinning at the good news. Charles smiled back, blue eyes crinkling in unbound affection. “WE LWOVE YOU TOO PAPA!” screeched their russet fauntling, who was still hyper from all the positive energy in the room. The satyr chuckled, ignoring the ringing in his ears to grin at his children as well. He couldn’t wait to the many upcoming days ahead for himself and his small and growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take me a bit of time to make art for this since I am moving following graduation, but I wanted to share this as soon as possible- especially since I haven't posted in such a long, long time.
> 
> For those who have hung out until the end, **thank you so much for taking the time to read my humble, amateur writing!** As petty as it sounds, seeing little comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks really motivates me to write more- even if I don't write the best! 
> 
> Special thanks to my darling Quyen- though we don't directly chat as much, seeing your support is always something to look forward to. 
> 
> **Until next time,**
> 
> Minntea

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beating the Berry Bush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794814) by [minntea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea)




End file.
